


Alternative Goblet of Fire choosing mess.

by Specky_Clarke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specky_Clarke/pseuds/Specky_Clarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of this very short story grabbed me during dinner and kept biting me until I typed it up.  It is my first published fanfic, so I don’t know how good it is.  I realise that it could be added to and made into a much longer story but I felt that doing so would detract from the punch that is intended, also if it had happened like this, book 4 would have died then and there.  Forgive the abrupt start but everyone knows what happened previously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Goblet of Fire choosing mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe. I and just playing in JKR's sandpit.

“The first Champion is Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons.” Dumbledore announced. “Please go to the annex room Miss Delacour”.

 

“The second Champion is Victor Krum. Please follow Miss Delacour, Mr Krum.”

 

“And the third Champion is Cedric Diggory. Please join the other Champions in the annex room Mr Diggory.”

 

The assembly applauded in appreciation, until the flames on the goblet again turned red and a scrap of parchment flew out which Dumbledore nimbly caught.

 

Looking at the parchment Dumbledore said in an unbelieving voice “Harry Potter!”

 

Harry banged his head on the table and rose from his seat obviously in a state of fury. “NO, I will not play along this time.”  He walked from his seat muttering imprecations about Wizardkind.  “I could do with a sword” Harry muttered to himself.  Something made him stick his hand out and a Very functional hand and a half sword appeared in his hand which seemed familiar but he could not think about that now.  It was a work of art as well, with what appeared to be a Gold crosspiece and pommel, the pommel had a sparkling red Ruby in either side set it so that they would not chaff the wielders wrist whilst in battle.  Etched on the blade was the name ‘GRYPHONDOR’ and had perfect balance for Harry.  Basilisk, he thought.

 

A feeling of tremendous power and the instinctive knowledge of the use of the sword flooded Harry and he marched up to the goblet on its plinth gripping the sword in both hands, it was a very nice fit. Before anyone had the wit to stop him, he raised the sword and brought it down through the centre of the gold goblet and about two thirds of the 3 foot tall, ornate stone plinth that it was sat on.  Harry circled the sword around and with a horizontal slice goblet the top third of the goblet off and then reversing the direction of the blade cut the bottom third of as well.

 

The six pieces of the goblet were still in the air almost still united, the sword was magical and extremely sharp. Then Harry took a couple of steps back, pointed the sword at the six pieces and said “DESTROY”.  A bolt of lightning as thick as a man’s thigh, with hundreds of tendrils of lightning reaching out from the main core to touch anything but the children sitting nearby, shot out of the end of the sword and completely enveloped the pieces of goblet reducing it to a glowing lump of rapidly hardening molten metal which fell to the floor with a resounding thump.  “Deleted Champion selection and contract; arsewipe.”

 

Harry held the sword up again and said “Bring me the one who entered my name,” A shaft of bright white light shot out of the sword and surrounded Professor Moody and lifted him from his seat.  On his journey from there to Harry, his appearance started to change, his wooden leg fell off and his eye dropped to the table.  He rapidly changed into a much younger man and as he arrived, suspended in mid air, at the tip of the sword poised to pierce his heart he stopped, unable to move.

 

“That’s Barty Crouch” three of the professors shouted together. This had been the only movement in the hall for the 40seconds that had passed since Dumbledore announced Harry’s name.

 

“Why did you do it?” said Harry in as even tone as could muster. However, everyone could sense the absolute rage under that relatively quiet question.  The beam of light turned Golden.  “The truth gobshite”

 

“The Dark Lord wanted you in the tournament and I was to help you win so that you could be taken to him. He wants to use your blood to regain a body for himself in a ritual.  The Tri-Wizard Winning goblet was to be a portkey.”  At this revelation every one gasped.

 

The hall doors crashed open and Madame Bones with three Aurors almost ran in. Madame Bones took one look at the scene and said “Barty Crouch” in complete disbelief.

 

“How have you arrived so swiftly Madame Bones?” asked Dumbledore.

 

“I got an extremely urgent feeling to be here without delay that I could not ignore.” said Madame Bones.

 

“ _That would be me, Amelia. You needed to be here to prevent a massive mistake being perpetrated”_ said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

 

“Who are you?” said Amelia with a slightly whitened face.

 

_“I am Hogwarts” said the voice. “I now leave the situation in your capable hands.”_ And with that everyone felt a presence retreat without actually leaving.

 

Harry called Amelia over. “What do you want me to do with this piece of filth Madame Bones?”

 

”Give him to the Aurors please Mr Potter.”

 

Harry said “OK, but before I do…” he regarded Crouch again and said “Bind – and sleep” silver ropes wound around Crouch and he fell into a very deep sleep.  Harry then brought the sword point around to Amelia and said “I pass on control of the spell to you and you alone Madame Bones.  Only you can awaken him and only you can release the bonds with a ‘Finite’” a silver light passed from his sword to Amelia and Barty Crouch fell to the floor from 7 foot high with a resounding squidgy crump and a howl of pan (despite being asleep), probably caused by the small field of one inch high sharp spikes that had suddenly grown from the floor where he landed. _“Serves him right”_ said Hogwarts.

 

“Thank you Mr Potter.  If you ever need anything, call me and thank you Lady Hogwarts”

 

“Thank you Madame Bones; it was a great pleasure to meet you” said Harry and Hogwarts at the same time creating a sort of echoey reply.

 

Amelia and her Aurors took charge of Crouch, somehow managing to lift and turn him a little then ‘accidentally’ dropping him several times with obviously fake ‘sorry’s’ and ‘apologies’ causing more howls and whimpers. Then they were floating him out of the hall, dropping Crouch again as they squeezed through the 10 wide doorway, when the sword vanished and Harry returned to his seat with the appearance that nothing of note had happened.

 

Hermione was staring at him as though he was an alien or something and said “Harry, what was all that? What happened?”

 

“I’ll tell you later Hermione. I Love you.”  Harry said staring into her honey brown eyes.

 

Hermione looked completely gobsmacked for a few seconds at this new and unexpected revelation, and then said “Oh Harry, I love you too!”

 

On the other side of the table, the red spluttering Weasley volcano was about to erupt, and the other red headed volcano turning into a waterfall, thoroughly ignored by the new loving couple who rose from their seats and with an arm around each other’s waist wandered out of the hall. They didn’t notice, but everyone, including the staff, was sitting or standing seemingly frozen to the spot with their mouths hanging open.

 

While Harry and Hermione were walking out of the hall he thought ‘ _Thank you Lady Hogwarts for opening my eyes and showing me the truth’._

_‘You are welcome Harry, Heir of Gryphondor’._

 

A/N.   Note, not a word of Latin, intent is everything.

           I think I invented a word.  ‘echoey’  YAY.


End file.
